The New Kid: Chapter One
by RejectedDragonKid
Summary: My first Fic There's a new kid will he be good or evil? upcoming chapters coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Just James thank god  
  
A/N: This is my first digimon fic please I beg mercy to the flamers out there so be harsh and don't flame too bad.  
  
The New Kid  
  
It was a quiet peacefully day in the digiworld where we first see our heroes and heroines.  
"God I'm hungry can't we go back home and eat something we're all out of food!" Davis whined.  
"Shut up you're the one who ate all the food!" Yolei yelled at him. Kari, Cody, TK, and Ken shook their heads as they walked on.  
"You two shouldn't fight that much you know it's bad for the team" Cody said in his usual mellow toned voice.  
"Yeah besides you two probably like each other I mean it isn't hard to tell" TK added laughing.  
"WHAT?! I don't like Davis!" Yolei yelled while hugging Ken's right arm. "Besides Ken's the right guy for me".  
"Yeah plus I like Kari better" Davis said looking at the now glaring TK. "I mean I like someone else you know from our school heh".  
"Anyway Genai said there's going to be a new digidestined coming soon" Ken answer to the group. "Yolei can you please let go of my arm besides I told you I don't like you the way you think".  
"Oh god Ken well I hope the new digidestined is a hot guy maybe I could start dating him" Yolei said gleefully.  
  
Meanwhile in The United States.  
  
"JAMES! WAKE UP!" A boy yelled, practically you could here it from two blocks away. James groaned as he lifted himself out of bed hearing the voice of his cousin Willis, the digidestined which James never knew Willis was.  
"Ugh I'm up! Damn Willis can't even sleep in for one day" James yawned as he got up getting dressed. James was a regular kid, dark brown hair, blue eyes. James walked out of his room in his usual, baggy blue jeans and black shirt.  
"God you're such a retard" Willis laughed.  
"Shut up" James yelled while walking to the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal. Willis walked in then turned on the television to the news channel.  
"Why do you always watch the news Willis?" James mumbled while loafing down his breakfast.  
"So I know what's happening around the Earth" Willis answered. The phone rang as James picked it up.  
"Hello?" James said.  
"Hi is Willis there?" the voice of a girl said over the phone.  
"Yes, hold on" James yawned. "WILLIS!"  
Willis immediately grabbed the phone from James.  
"Hello, who is this?" Willis asked.  
"Hey it's Yolei" Yolei answered. "Who was that hot voice on the phone?"  
"Oh, that was just my cousin James, why are you calling anyway Yolei?" He said.  
"Cousin? You never said you had a cousin. Well anyway a gate is open in America Mimi can't come because she's busy anyway you want to come?" Yolei asked.  
"Sure I think I can make it, it will get me away from my cousin" Willis answered.  
"OK well bye Willis!" Yolei yelled happily as she hung up.  
  
Willis hung up also smirking.  
"Well you get the house to yourself cousin I'm going" Willis sneakily said while moving to the computer room in the house which was the only gate to the digiworld since school was closed.  
"HEY! Can't I go too?" James asked. Willis shook his head running of transporting himself to the digiworld as James sat down, then sighed.  



	2. The New Kid: Chapter 2 Becoming...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon just James.  
  
Chapter Two: Becoming  
  
James sat down on the couch, sighing as he spoke to himself.  
"Where does Willis go every time someone from Japan calls he has a secret I know it." "But maybe there's another world out there, but why does he go in my room and disappears?" James asked himself sighing.  
  
Meanwhile, in the digiworld.  
  
"Finally I get to see you guys again I missed you all" Willis said.  
"Hey we missed you too man how's it going in America?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah how's your cousin Willis?" Yolei asked also.  
"Heh it's fine Davis, and umm about my cousin I live with him well for until we can go back to my house it's under construction because it caught on fire so I live with him for now" Willis answered nervously.  
"Well anyway Genai said there'd be a new digidestined or digiegg, Willis got any idea who they could belong to I mean like any people you know in America?" TK said.  
"No can't think of a soul," Willis said.  
"Hey Willis is your cousin hot?" Yolei said smiling.  
"No he's just a regular kid" Willis answered. The group walked on until…  
"Ack!" Davis yelled, as he tripped over a black oval rock with metal spikes circled the top of it.  
"Woah what the hell is that?" Willis asked rather loudly.  
"I don't know" Kari answered as she knelt down brushing it off, after seeing the mark on it she backed away. "G-g-guys…"  
"Oh my god" Davis said staring at the rock which was a digiegg.  
"It can't be" Willis said. "The digiegg of darkness…"  
"It can't be that bad I mean there's seven of us and one of this kid that is the new digidestined" TK said kneeling down trying to pick it up. When TK tried picking up the digiegg a black light shot out of the top, sending TK falling back, the black light flew away.  
  
Meanwhile back in the United States…  
  
"Ugh I want to figure this out!" James yelled at himself while running to his room. The black light flew out of his computer into his hand as he looked down to it. "What is this?" He said while looking toward his computer which had a gate on it as he held the digivice to the computer screen. "Lets go!" he yelled while going into the computer then, falling into the digiworld wearing different clothing, black, knee ripped, baggy jean shorts, and a long sleeved black shirt, he also wore sunglasses (I guess no evil digidestined shouldn't be without them).  
  
After hearing a crash the others looked around.  
"W-what was that" Yolei said a little frightened tone in her voice.  
"Hmm our guest has finally arrived" Willis said as he started running after where he heard the noise.  
"Hey Willis wait up!" TK yelled as he and the rest of the group ran after him.  
  
"Amazing…" James, said as he looked at himself. He then looked up seeing his cousin, Willis, running at him.  
"Hey you!" Willis yelled at him stopping in front of him. "You have no business being here!"  
"Heh yeah right" James answered to him walking past Willis towards where the digiegg was.  
"HEY!" Willis yelled at him turning James around by the shoulder. As he did that James elbowed him in the face then kept walking towards the digiegg…  
  
What will happen next? Read the next Chapter to find out!  
  



End file.
